The present invention relates to a device for the storing of filamentary material, having a thread storage and a feed nozzle associated with it, the thread storage having a thread carrier which rotates past the feed nozzle and temporarily holds the thread fed to it, and the use of the device on a loom.
In one known device of this type, the feed nozzle is moved transverse to the direction of rotation of the thread carrier so that the thread is laid in traversing manner in the form of loops lying one behind the other and free of overlap. If a large length of thread, for instance the filling thread for a wide loom, is to be stored with this device, then either the individual loops of thread must be very wide in the direction of movement of the feed nozzle or the capacity of the thread storage must be sufficient for a very large number of thread loops. The former requires, in addition to a large operating stroke of the feed nozzle, also a relatively wide thread storage, while the latter requires a very long thread storage. In addition to this, the moving of the feed nozzle requires a separate drive, as a result of which this device is complicated in construction as compared with known mechanical and pnuematic storage devices and is accordingly expensive.
For this reason, such storage devices have up to now not been used on looms, although the principle of a thread carrier which is moved past a feed nozzle and has a thread lay-on surface has been known for a long time from the texturing or crimping art.
The closest prior art known to the applicants is in German Pat. No. 22 15 003.